Harry Potter and the Two Potters
by yoho11
Summary: PermHiatus. After harrys third year Dumbledore sends Harry an unusual package to "hang onto" for the summer. Rated 'T' for later chapters. please R/R, i might post faster..... If anyone wants to adopt this story, just ask and i shall hand it over.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: a new arrival

Harry Potter and the Two Potters

Chapter one: a new arrival

Harry awoke early on that fateful morning on 4 Privet Drive. Harry wondered what had woke him up when he noticed a gold Phoenix looking him directly in the eye. The Phoenix was Fawks, his headmasters pet.

"Hello Fawks, what have you got for me?" asked Harry.

"Squawk!" Fawks replied and dropped a piece of parchment onto Harry's bed before he disappeared with a flash. Harry picked up the parchment and stared at it blankly for a minute before opening it up.

_Dear Harry,_

_How has your summer been? I hope it has been well? I would like to tell you that you may go and stay with the Weasleys for the remainder of the summer. They will pick you up at 1 O'clock on Sunday. They will see you onto the Hogwarts Express._

_I have recently acquired a package witch I would like you to hold on for me for a while. It will arrive precisely 10 minutes after you receive this letter._

_Hoping your well, your Headmaster,_

_Albus Dumbeldor_

Harry looked at his watch and saw that 5 minutes had gone by since Fawks had left. He then sat on his bed and waited five minutes.

After 5 minutes there was a flash and Fawks was there with a basket and a note. Harry took the note and read it first, which was a good thing, as he would have screamed other wise.

_Harry,_

_These twins were separated from there mother after her death and her dieing wish was for me to find a good home for them. The only person I thought of was you._

_They have no names_

_Albus_

Harry's hands shook as he lifted the blanket off the basket to find two little babies asleep in non-descript brown blankets. He picked one up and saw it was a boy. He got a shaky grin as he thought he might have another Fred and George, until he picked up the other one and saw it was a girl. He gulped.

The girl started to wake up and fuss, so he rocked her and started to calm her down.

"Shhhhh, don't cry, it's ok. You'll need a name, so lets call you Ella Lily Potter. Shhhh, it's ok." Harry cooed to her as her brother woke up. Harry put down Ella and picked up the boy. "Hey now, it's ok. You'll need a name as well, so lets call you Aaron James Potter, Ella and Aaron." Harry then put Aaron down and collapsed on his bed.

_How am I going to explain this to the Dursleys? Or the Weasleys? _Harry thought. Just then he heared his uncle grunt as he walked down the hall to Harry's room.

"BOY! GET OUT HERE AND MAKE BREAKFAST! I'M HUNGREY!" He roared, startling Ella, who woke up and started to cry. Harry immediately picked her up and rocked her as Vernon opened his door to investigate the noise.

"What in the bloody HELL is that……._thing_ doing in my hou-" He stopped short as he saw Aaron in the basket. "TWO of them!? What are they doing here!? You didn't get someone knocked up did you? If you did I will NOT have you in this house anymore!" yelled Vernon.

"No uncle, there mother died and I was asked to watch over them for the summer, possibly longer. But don't worry, I'll be leaving for my friends house tomorrow at 1 O'clock." Harry said.

"What ever, just make me breakfast and keep those brats away from me and quiet!" Vernon said hotly as he walked out of Harry's room. Harry sighed, _This is going to be a long day._


	2. Chapter 2

Harry tucked in the twins and walked down stairs to make breakfast for the Dursleys

Harry tucked in the twins and walked down stairs to make breakfast for the Dursleys. When he walked into the kitchen Dudley gave him a wicked grin and Vernon glared. Petunia just gave him a blank look and looked pointedly at the stove. Harry took that as his cue to start cooking.

After he fried the bacon he put it on the table and started working on eggs and toast. When he was done he put it on the table and started to walk to the door.

"Stay here boy!" Vernon yelled.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry replied and sat down and started eating.

"Father, may I go?" Dudley asked.

"Yes Duders, you may." Dudley got up and gave Harry a look that he didn't like one bit. Dudley left the room whistling loudly. Harry continued to eat.

Just then Harry heard the sound of Ella Crying and Aaron screaming. Harry jumped up and ran out the door and up to his room. He found Dudley standing next to the basket and pinching the twins and laughing hysterically.

"YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Harry yelled at his cousin. Dudley turned slowly to Harry.

"No, I don't think I will, it is after all _my_ room." Harry didn't like the emphasis on 'my'.

"What do you mean _your_ room?"

"He means that we feel you don't deserve this room anymore and that you're to move back down to the cupboard under the stairs, NOW!" Vernon said with a mischievous grin.

Harry sighed and started packing his trunk and made to grab the twins.

"Oh no you don't. Those little twits are going to an orphanage, not with you" Vernon said.

Harry looked appalled. "You aren't taking them away! They are MY responsibility!" Harry yelled.

"Yes, well, I'm your guardian, meaning they are technically _my _responsibility, meaning they go to an orphanage!" Vernon yelled.

Harry was seething, so he dashed to the twins, picked them up, pulled out his wand and shrunk his trunk and pocketed it. He turned to Vernon and told him he was going.

"Oh no you don't boy! You aren't going _anywhere!" _Vernon said as Harry raised his wand. "_stupefy!" _Harry yelled and Vernon fell flat on his face. Harry then hopped on his broom and made sure he had a firm grip on the twins as he flew off from privet drive, hopefully forever.

After what felt like an hour Harry arrived at his second favorite place in the world, The Burrow, the home of the Weasleys', his _real_ family. He landed his broom and shouldered it and walked into the kitchen of The Burrow. The silence that met him was deafening.

"Harry, what're you doing here mate?" Ron, his best friend, asked.

"Had a scuffle with the Dursleys, so I stunned my uncle and flew here," Harry said, "You won't send me back, would you?"

"Of course not dear, but we'll have to talk to Dumbledore about this…" Mrs. Weasley started, "What's in the basket Harry?"

Harry inwardly ground. "Well, it's um, twins."

"WHAT!?" everybody yelled, startling the twins.

Harry immediately picked up Aaron and handed him to Mrs. Weasley. "Watch him please" he said as he picked up Ella and started to calm her.

"Shhhhh, it's ok Ella, it's ok" He cooed to her. Mrs. Weasley started to do the same to Aaron when there was a _pop!_ and two Hit Wizards Apparated into the Weasleys' kitchen, wands trained on Harry.

"Potter, put the kid down and turn in your wand, SLOWLY!" one yelled at Harry. "You're under arrest for the attack on one Vernon Dursley."

Harry sighed and handed Ella to Ron and pulled out his wand.

"Just don't snap it until you talk to Dumbledore, _please_" Harry said. The second wizard nodded and grabbed Harry's wand before binding his hands and side-along apperated out of the Weasley kitchen.

A/N: Please R and R; I want to know what you think!

Next chapter, Harry and Dumbledore fight for Harry's freedom.


End file.
